


December 12th

by haru_ran



Series: December Calendar 2015 [12]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Comedy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5407661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haru_ran/pseuds/haru_ran





	December 12th

In lieu of JaeJoong, who had to hog the mattress with a very bad influenza, YunHo took over the house chores and tried his best to get the house clean before the coming Advent. So far he had managed to clean the bathroom - it really _had_ to be done, that was certain! - and had mopped the corridor. The bedrooms luckily were not on his agenda. He really didn't _want_ to even get _near_ YooChun's bedroom. It was after all not because of the latter's known tidiness that JunSu preferred to stay with JaeJoong in a room and for himself to share it with ChangMin.

YunHo shivered at the thought. It was horrible enough that YooChun managed to leave the parlor in a mess as if a bomb had exploded. And as if on cue, said scene enfolded before his eyes when he reached the mentioned room. Broom, mop, dustpan and brush fell clattering to the ground that even JaeJoong's weak complaint could be heard about that ear-shattering noise.

“Jesus fucking Christ, YooChun!” YunHo cursed at the top of his lungs and really was about to throw his slipper at the brown haired who sheepishly grinned at him under the pile of pillows and – to make it even worse – his unwashed clothes.

“JaeJoong-hyung said it was laundry day,” YooChun retorted with that silly smile on his face and didn't even flinch when YunHo's slipper indeed found its way onto his nose. And as if that wasn't enough for the irritated YunHo, he on top of that stepped onto a little Lego brick that hurt like fucking hell.


End file.
